russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Winx Club going a TV and radio nationwide
February 25, 2013 Their executives were Viva-TV’s Winx Club on IBC-13 grabbed the number one slot in the overall primetime block. This again broadcast landscape and the top rival networks joined the bandwagon. After 8 months since is premiere, Philippines' phenomenal TV animation Winx Club continues to rule the ratings game as a fairy-serye it remains the No.1 TV program in the country for the month of February. Unfortunately, the most exciting adventure in the Trix gain dark Sirenix with the help of Tritannus and plan to defeat the Winx Club, which the two giant networks copied because of their success now target of the A, B and C markets now runs every 6pm on weekdays on IBC channel 13. We know other television stations have well-established programming. A popular animated series Winx Club become a huge success on IBC. Carried by Viva-TV, the strategy was promptly copied by the others who aired more foreign cartoons. It was followed by Korean and Mexican soap operas and Japanese animes dubbed into Filipino as well as its popular sports events like the NBA and PBA games. After the relaunch of Viva-TV's teen drama anthology Dear Heart, animated Filipino-dubbed series Pop Pixie and phenomenal teleserye Esperanza and 5 Girls and Daddy which exclusive behind-the-scenes channel on the Kapinoy network IBC, Viva-TV recently launches the phenomenal animated series Winx Club, the upper-class and middle-class for A-B-C markets, has proven that viewership among youth market for teens and girls at the age of 11-to-30-years-old and kids ages at 7-10 year-old. Featuring the show's behind-the-scenes, music videos, mall tours, events and exclusive interviews of the Winx characters and crew as they share their revelations and inside stories of the series and top trending topic nationwide on Facebook and Twitter the official poster released. Winx Club has created a Tagalized phenomenon across the Philippines as its ratings continue to surge above all the other shows in the primetime slot on IBC with a winner of 2012 Anak TV Seal Awards for the Most Favorite TV Programs and 2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards for the Best Animated TV Series by its strong ratings performance. The entry of this animated TV series, dubbed into the main Tagalog dialect for Viva-TV, broke the dominance of Japanese anime series, Mexican and Korean soap operas on local television audiences and advertisers, despite the stiff ratings war among local television networks, localized version of the animated series starring Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Bloom garnered an average national TV rating of overall primetime performance with 25.5% compared to the primetime teleseryes like GMA's Smile Dong Hae got 19.2% and ABS-CBN's Kahit Konting Pagtingin that only 11%. Winx Club's phenomenal showing at the ratings derby that jolted the local networks with Viva-TV, a primetime slot on IBC lorded over the time slot, to the envy and chagrin of leaders ABS-CBN and GMA. Meanwhile, released by Viva Video, Winx Club DVDs volumes 1 to 10 are now available on all record stores nationwide from Video City, continuously broadcast in over 130 countries with top ratings. You shouldn't miss this event and have your little fairies experience the way to Winx does it. The event features a kiddie salon booth, art booth, coloring station, TV viewing of Winx and a photo booth. From its consistent high national TV ratings, Winx Club truly conquered the nation as proven by its TV and radio stations nationwide; top trending topics on Facebook and Twitter account almost every night in the social media; mall tours; best-selling official soundtrack from Viva Records and merchandise; games; Winx toys and dolls from Toy Kingdom; print ads; events; numerous magazine covers within Winx Club Magazine; and much more. To hype her live performances, Winx Club: Beyond Believix will be airs daily from weeknights at 6:00pm and on Sundays at 9:30am on Viva-TV on IBC-13, also with the primetime telecast on weeknights starts at 7:30pm on Toon TV's Shine On Primetime with a 3-hour catch-up marathon with new episodes continues every weekends on Toon TV while a radio adaptation titled Winx Club Fairy-Radio will be broadcast over RX 93.1, 93.9 iFM and Mellow 947 radio stations nationwide in Taglish versions. They give away to sponsor by Nestle Philippines, Jollibee, Regent Foods Corporation, Rebisco, Febisco, Lemon Square Philippines, P&G Philippines, Wyeth Philippines, RFM Corporation, Universial Robina, KFC, McDonalds, Cherifer, Toy Kingdom, Barbie, Kraft Foods Corporation, Julies Bakeshop, Del Monte, Globe, Alaska Milk Corporation, Gardenia, Monde Nissin Corporation, Goldilucks, Breeze ActivBleach, Safegard, UFC Banana Catsup, Golden Fiesta, Selecta Oreo Cookies and Cream, Selecta Mrs. Fields Chocolate Chip Cookies and many more.